The Tale Must Go On
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Continuação de Lovely Fairy Tale.Sarah vive agora no Castelo da cidade dos Duendes, mas precisa voltar a Hogwarts com seus amigos, pois algo terrivel acontece no submundo, e só Jareth poderá solucionar o problema.


Cap 1 – O Castelo

Eram 8 horas da manhã. Sarah dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama, quando sentiu alguém a sacudindo, e fora obrigada a acordar.

Jareth? Isso são maneiras de me acordar?

Desculpe, querida, mas tentei de tudo e você não acordava...O jeito foi apelar.

Engraçado você...

Não tive culpa, vamos...Levante, depois do café preciso conversar com você...

Sarah apenas o olhou. Jareth tinha um ar de preocupado. Resolvera então não discutir, e fazer o que ele pedia.

Aliás, antes que você desça... – Jareth olhou para Sarah, num to misterioso. – Preciso lhe dar algo...

O que é? – Sarah disse, se empolgando.

Um...Presente... – Jareth lhe mostrava um cristal. Tudo que dava pra se ver ali, era uma névoa branca.

Sarah olhou bem dentro daquele objeto nas mãos de Jareth. De repente, começara a mostrar vários panos brancos, e quando Jareth depositou o cristal nas mãos de Sarah, o cristal de transformou num anel prateado com pedras brilhantes magnífico.

Quer se casar comigo?

Sarah engasgou

O quê?

É...O que ouviu...- Ele sorriu – Quer se casar comigo?

Nossa... – Sarah ficou sem palavras, apenas observando o anela, maravilhada.

Sarah, não costumo repetir muito minhas perguntas... – Jareth disse apreciando a reação da garota.

É...É claro que aceito...Mas...

Sarah ainda estava se acostumando a morar naquele lugar. Fazia menos de um ano que Sarah fora obrigada a morar ali, para sempre, no Castelo da Cidade dos Duendes. Sentia saudades dos amigos de Hogwarts, e de tudo ali. Por um lado fora bom, porque finalmente assumira o que sentia por Jareth, apesar de toda arrogância e todos os defeitos que ele tinha...Não poderia se definir um bom ser humano, pois se era uma coisa que Jareth estava longe de ser, era humano. Sarah não sabia definir muito bem o que Jareth era...Apenas sabia que ele era imortal. Isso a assustava um pouco, pois ao contrário dele, ela era humana...E mortal.

Eu sou mortal...E você, bem...

Jareth se aproximou, a abraçando.

Não se preocupe, querida...Casando-se comigo, você também virará imortal...

Sarah sorriu para ele, o beijando em seguida.

- Agora...Vamos para o café, depois ainda precisamos tratar daquele assunto.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na Toca havia um mês. Decidiram passa aquelas férias juntos, depois de tempos que não se viam, como nos tempos de Hogwarts. Fazia quase um ano que já tinham se formado. Harry decidira treinar para tentar carreira de Auror, Hermione decidira tentar uma vaga no Ministério da Magia, e Rony, como Harry, também tentava ser Auror. Harry e Hermione se viam sempre porque namoravam, mas os treinamentos de Harry não permitia que isso fosse possível muitas vezes, e Rony recebera seu treinamento no País de Gales, sendo obrigado a mudar de país.

Desde que se formaram, nenhum dos três tiveram notícias de Sarah. Tentaram se comunicar com ela, mas parecia que corujas não conseguiam achar o "submundo". Estavam os três no jardim da Toca, quando perceberam que o tempo mudava.

Que estranho! – Harry dizia olhando pra cima, com Hermione deitada em seu colo, e Rony sentado a sua direita. – Agora mesmo tava o maior sol, de repente o céu começa a ficar cinza...

Acho que sei porque... – Hermione disse se sentando, olhando perto da região que as galinhas estavam.

Logo todos olharam pra onde Hermione estava olhando. De lá longe, vinha rolando pela grama, uma bola de cristal, de tamanho médio, que cabe na palma de uma mão humana.

Hermione se levantou, e se aproximou da bola, que parou a 2 metros deles. Na mesma hora em que a pegou, Hermione olhou dentro...Uma névoa era vista dentro do cristal. "Esperem aí!"

"Esperem aí"? O que é isso? – Rony dizia examinando o cristal

Sei lá... – Harry dizia, também confuso.

Na mesma hora, uma coruja branca, vinha voando, e num piscar de olhos, parado ali em frente eles, estava Jareth.

Caramba...Ele é um animago... – Rony disse perplexo

Cala a boca – Hermione disse baixinho

Olá novamente! – Jareth dizia de braços cruzados

O ... Olá... – Rony respondeu, os outros dois permaneceram quietos.

Vocês costumavam ser amigos da Sarah, certo?

Sim...Ainda somos, mas perdemos contato...Até tentamos... – Hermione explicava, um pouco nervosa. A presença daquele ser intimidava um pouco.

Preciso que me acompanhem...

Pra que? – Harry perguntou, e Hermione o olhou, assustada

Fiquem tranqüilos, apesar de tudo, eu não mordo... – Jareth riu – Preciso que vocês fiquem com Sarah por um tempo hospedados naquela escola de vocês...Falei com Dumbledore, e ele me disse que estará disposto a recebe-los da melhor maneira possível.

Mas...O que está acontecendo? Pra irmos pra lá... – Harry prosseguiu, ainda intrigado.

O que acontece garoto, é que estou com sérios problemas no meu mundo. E tudo me leva a crê, alias tenho certeza, que tem dedo desse tal de Voldemort no meio.

Mas como? Nenhum dos mundos podem interferir no outro... – Hermione dizia – pasma.

É mais parece que esse homem não conhece bem isso.

Homem? – Harry dizia perplexo – E você o chama de homem? Ele é um monstro e...

Eu sei o que ele é...Mas pra mim, ele é um homem...Ele é mortal, então é um homem...Então, preciso ir resolver esse pequeno problema, e não gostaria que Sarah ficasse sozinha no Castelo. Apenas tenho confiança em vocês, então se puderem fazer isso, ficarei grato.

Os três amigos se olharam preocupados. Então, Harry deu um passo a frente e respondeu:

Vamos sim, é só dizer quando...

Agora mesmo...Não se preocupem, seus parentes saberão onde vocês vão estar, tudo estará sobre controle.

Jareth, ao terminar, fez um cristal surgir no meio de suas mãos, e o jogou pra cima

Lá vamos nós... – Ele disse sorrindo aos três jovens bruxos.

Os três jovens olharam em volta, depois de um tempo.

Bem vindos ao meu castelo... – Jareth dizia, e ao olhar pra trás deu de cara com Sarah – Ah, Sarah, eles já chegaram...Agora sim posso te explicar o que está acontecendo...

Finalmente... – Sarah dizia sem paciência, indo em direção aos amigos, se animando rapidamente¨- Mione, Ron, Harry...Que bom ver vocês...

Sarah os abraçou, feliz e contente, quando foi interrompida por Jareth.

Sarah, vamos...Você terá tempo de matar saudades...Isso é importante...

Ok, Sr. Jareth – Ela disse rindo – Calma, foi brincadeira... – Ela disse olhando o olhar de Jareth.

Bem, Como já adiantei, Voldemort anda se intrometendo aonde não deve...Penso que ele deve estar querendo reunir mais criaturas pro lado dele, e descobriu meu mundo...E Sarah também. Por mais que você não acredite Sarah, você é uma bruxa muito poderosa, e tenho certeza que ele quer você do lado dele...Mas, ele não sabe sobre mim...O que é engraçado, no mínimo.

Mas...Isso é perigoso para Sarah, não? – Hermione disse preocupada

Não...Enquanto ela tiver a mim, não será perigoso...Agora escutem, eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar seu mundo, Sarah me contou tudo...Eu gostaria de ajudar, mas não posso. Há uma lei no mundo mágico, ou melhor, nos mundos mágicos, onde um não pode interferir no outro. Mas, a parti do momento que Voldemort está se intrometendo no meu mundo, eu tenho que fazer algo...Por isso, partirei essa noite, e não tenho certeza de quanto tempo isso vai demorar pra passar, porque há muitos danos feitos por aqui, por mais que não pareça...Espero que entendam a gravidade da situação...E como Dumbledore me disse, vocês serão muito bem vindos a Hogwarts novamente.

Nossa...Por que não me disse antes? – Sarah dizia se soltando dos amigos – Eu poderia ter ajudado em alguma coisa...

Não, Sarah, não poderia...Isso só quem pode resolver sou eu, mas agradeço sua preocupação. Tudo o que tem a fazer é permanecer em Hogwarts até que eu retorne.

Ok... – Sarah sorriu para ele.

Prontos? – Jareth perguntou.

Sim – Eles responderam, e foram transportados para Hogwarts.

Após chegarem aos jardins de Hogwarts, Jareth continuou.

Vocês precisam encontrar Dumbledore. Ele lhes explicará aonde ficarão e tudo mais...Agora eu preciso realmente ir...Até mais querida... – Jareth disse beijando Sarah e desaparecendo em seguida, se transformando numa coruja e voando para longe.

Até que ele é legal...Assusta, mas é legal... – Rony comentou perplexo ainda.

Sarah, que anel é esse no seu dedo? – Hermione dizia curiosa, examinando a mão da amiga.

Jareth me pediu em casamento... – Sarah disse, corando levemente.

Sério? Nossa...Parabéns...Com certeza você vai chamar a gente né? – Harry disse brincando, enquanto abraçava Hermione

É claro né, seu bobo! Bem, vamos ver Dumbledore ou não?

Vamos... – Harry respondeu e o quarteto rumou para o escritório do diretor.

Cap 2 – O 1º Encontro

Harry, Hermione, Rony e Sarah já estavam no corredor da grande gárgula.

- Sabe a senha? – Sarah dizia olhando para Hermione

- Hum...Não...

- Acho que nenhum de nós sabe, então... – Sarah riu – Boa!

Logo eles ouviram uma voz, vindo do nada os responder:

- "A senha é pimentão"

Sarah olhou pra cima

- Valeu Jareth! Você espia a gente na hora certa, como sempre...- Disse sorrindo e os quatro subiram as escadas.

- Como ele faz aquilo? – Rony perguntou perplexo.

- Com os cristaizinhos simpáticos dele...Ele vai ficar observando a gente de vez em quando. Só espero que ele faça isso, quando a gente precisar...

- Mas... E vamos? – Harry não entendia o que Sarah queria dizer

- Harry James Potter! O mundo mágico não está em guerra? Presumo que Jareth tenha essa preocupação, de não acontecer nada a nós, mas ele não pode interferir, só no meucaso, que sou noiva dele...Acho que foi por isso que nos mandou pra cá. Eu não poderia ficar sozinha no castelo da Cidade dos Duendes, muito menos aqui, e já que vocês são de confiança...Jareth sabe o que acontece por aqui também...Aquele cristal dele é bem útil, se quer saber...

- Percebi... – Harry respondeu

- Que legal da parte dele...Então não corremos perigo... – Rony comentou sorrindo quando terminaram de subir as escadas.

- É, mas ele não fica todo o tempo observando o cristal...Por isso que espero que, se a gente precise, ele esteja vendo...Senão, a coisa vai ficar feia!

Assim que entraram no escritório do diretor, fechando a porta atrás de si, Sarah e os outros, andaram até a mesa de Dumbledore, onde este se encontrava sentado, sorrindo a eles.

- Olá! Sejam bem vindos novamente ao castelo.

Todos ali sorriram.

- Por favor, sentem-se.

Dumbledore conjurou mais 3 cadeiras, e todos se sentaram.

- Vejo que Jareth já explicou tudo ao Sr, certo? – Sarah dizia.

- Sim, sim...Já me explicou tudo. Só preciso pedir a vocês que evitem sair do castelo, a pedidos dele mesmo, e meu também. Claro que, se quiserem, poderão ir nas visitas a Hogsmeade, quando houver os passeios, ou quando sentirem vontade. Só peço para evitarem fazer isso muito regularmente, se é que me entendem... – Todos riram e Dumbledore continuou, com seu tom calmo de sempre – Vocês poderão permanecer na Torre da Grifinória. Temos uma sala ali perto, onde há dois retratos, que dão para dois magníficos quartos, ambos com acesso a Torre da Grifinória.

- Obrigada, Sr. – Hermione sorriu

- Acho que era só isso, afinal o Sr. Jareth já os deixou a par de tudo...

- Sim, já sim... – Sarah tentou segurar o riso quando ouviu o "Sr. Jareth" e se lembrou que Jareth odiava ser chamado assim.

- Então, sintam-se livres para explorar o castelo. Receio que aproveitarão mais dessa vez, já que não há riscos com o Sr. Filch. Só peço que evitem andar a noite pelo castelo, depois das 10 da noite, ainda só é permitido para Professores.

Todos iam deixando o escritório, quando Dumbledore completou:

- A propósito, Srta. Williams, parabéns pelo casamento...

Sarah corou e Dumbledore sorriu.

- Obrigada!

E o quarteto deixou o escritório.

Jareth observava por um de seus cristais o lugar que precisava ir. Era uma casa muito velha, perto de um cemitério. Se levantara de seu trono, e desaparecera.

Muito longe dali, Jareth aparecia nos corredores escuros daquela mansão. Dessa vez, não se disfarçara para aparecer para um bando de bruxos, ainda estava como o Rei dos Duendes, ainda um pouco intimidador. Percebeu que no fim do corredor havia uma porta, onde uma luz fraca, e vozes saíam dali.

- Rabicho, seu inútil...Você não consegue fazer nada direito...Assim você me decepciona, e me obriga a puni-lo... – falava uma voz fria, que em qualquer bruxo comum daria arrepios na espinha, mas em Jareth não causava efeito nenhum.

- Não, mestre, me perdoe, foi sem querer...

Nagini, a grande cobra de estimação de Voldemort, vinha rastejando do corredor para dentro da sala.

- Quieto! Nagini me informa que há um intruso do lado de fora...O convide a entrar, Rabicho...Seja educado!

Rabicho andara até a porta, mas antes de abri-la, Jareth aparecera dentro da sala, bem de frente para Voldemort, o encarando. Rabicho, apenas olhava, assustado, enquanto assistia aquilo.

- Olá, Voldemort... – Jareth sorriu cínico.

Voldemort o olhou, e disse com ira.

- Como aparatou aqui? Esta casa tem proteções anti-aparatação...E como ousa dizer meu nome?

Jareth deu risadas.

- Eu me pergunto...Porque há certos tipos de bruxos que são tão...Idiotas? Eu não aparatei aqui...E, eu digo seu nome a hora que eu quiser, quando eu quiser...Algum problema?

Rabicho se encolheu no canto, tremendo. Sabia que seu mestre estava revoltado com a situação, e o que temia, estava pra acontecer.

- Sabe, você também é bruxo...E muito petulante, pro meu gosto...Avada Kedavra!

Um jato de luz verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort em direção a Jareth. Jareth apenas sorriu. O feitiço não causara efeito nenhum em Jareth, apenas batera nele e dissolvera no chão.

Voldemort se levantou, pasmo.

- Como? Como pode? O feitiço fatal, não fazer efeito em você...E...Não consigo ler sua mente...O que há com você?

Jareth sorriu e se aproximou.

- Eu não sou bruxo...

- Como assim?

- Você deve ter reparado, meu amigo, que seu mundo mágico não é o único que existe na face da Terra...Você já deve ter ouvido falar sobre o "submundo"...

Jareth fez uma pausa, e Voldemort ficou em silêncio.

- Pois é...E já tava mais do que na hora de você me conhecer...Muito prazer, Jareth, Rei dos Duendes, e dono daquilo tudo! – Voldemort se sentara na cadeira - O que acontece, é que estão acontecendo coisas lá que não eram pra acontecer...Meus servos estão sendo danificados, e tudo por culpa sua...

- Minha? Como pode provar? – Voldemort sorriu, mas o sorriso se desfez do seu rosto no momento que aparecera um cristal nas mãos de Jareth.

Jareth se aproximara e mostrara o cristal a Voldemort.

- Está vendo? Eu vejo tudo...Bem aqui...E sei que você é o responsável.

Voldemort permanecera em silêncio. Poderia ver Dumbledore na cadeira de seu escritório, cantarolando. Pela primeira vez, Rabicho sentira seu mestre sentir uma pontinha de medo.

- Escute bem, eu não posso interferir no seu mundo, e muito menos você interferir no meu. E você o fez...Eu vou reparar os danos desta vez, mas se voltar a se intrometer com meu povo, e com meu mundo, você pagará muito caro...E tenho que dizer uma coisa...Não posso interferir que faça algo com os amigos de Sarah Williams, aqueles três jovens bruxos...Mas Sarah, eu posso, porque ela é minha noiva, e futura Rainha da Cidade dos Duendes. Seis todas as suas intenções, e não posso impedi-lo de ferir os outros, mas você que faça qualquer coisa com Sarah e vai pagar caro...Fui claro?

Jareth andou até a porta, quando Voldemort se levantou.

- E...O que você pensa em fazer?

Jareth se virou para ele. Sorriu, e com um movimento de suas mãos, derrubou Voldemort contra a parede, e com apenas um dedo na direção da garganta, estava quase o enforcando.

- Sabe, meu "amigo", a diferença entre nós, é que eu sou o que você sempre buscou a vida inteira, e devo dizer inutilmente, mas nunca vai conseguiu...

- E...O...Que...é? – Voldemort falava com dificuldades

- A imortalidade, meu caro...

E desapareceu de vista.

- Mestre o que...

- Quieto Rabicho! – Voldemort dizia, com muito ódio em sua voz, mas, pela primeira vez, nada podia fazer.


End file.
